Attracted: The Story of Opposites
by BluntCruisin
Summary: It has been 3 months since the war ended with the defeat of Ozai. The gang is still traveling together, Aang and Katara are dating. But then Aang starts to notice a developing Toph who is becoming more of a woman. Please R/R TAANG
1. Chapter 1

Attracted: The Story of Opposites

Well this is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad

________________________________________________________________________

Aang has always loved Katara, ever since he saw her staring into his eyes after he awakened from his 100 year long ice nap underwater. But now someone else has caught his eye.

It has been 3 months since Avatar Aang defeated the once great Fire Lord Ozai, and Zuko took the throne. Team Avatar is still traveling around the world together keeping peace wherever they go. None of them could imagine life without each other, they have gone through so much together. The team is now traveling through the Earth Kingdom.

The gang decided to make camp in a miniature canyon that is a long distance from any place that is inhabited. At first they all liked the attention that people where giving them, especially Aang, now that he has saved the world nobody tools on him for disappearing for 100 years. But now all of the attention was getting on their nerves, they can't even go into any town without being in the center of a mob wanting their autograph.

Just a few hours before reaching the before mentioned canyon the gang was in town when 'surprisingly' they where almost taken out by a huge mob of fans. The easy to annoy Toph thought to herself "that's it I've had enough," and earthbended this one fan into a wall, hard. All of the fans stood quietly staring at the unconscious fan for a few seconds and then went back to pestering the Avatar and friends. That is when Aang took out his bison whistle and called in Appa, who got there rather quickly sensing that his best friend wouldn't be in town for that long.

The team is now looking for a place very far away from any town where they can make camp. Aang is not going to stop looking until he is convinced that nobody will find them.

The gang has been flying for a few hours and Sokka is quickly searching through everyone's bags trying to find food.

"Oh man," Sokka complained "I was looking forward to eating some delicious meat, but now I'm gonna starve."

Katara, ignoring her drama queen of a brother's complaining, decided to talk to Toph.

"You know Toph, you didn't have to slam that poor man into a wall like that," Katara said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh sorry Sugar Queen, maybe I should have acted like you and asked them to please leave us alone, I bet then they'd leave," Toph said who was now very irritated.

Aang, who was sitting on the head of his lovable flying beast, sensed that there was a fight about to erupt between the two girls turned around and yelled "will you two stop fighting!"

Both Toph and Katara were surprised from the sudden outburst that came from the young Avatar's mouth. Sokka on the didn't even flinch; he was in a deep sleep and snoring very loudly.

Aang, then said in a much calmer voice said "I've found a canyon where we can set up camp."

Everyone then rode in silence and once they landed in the canyon immediately set up camp went right to sleep, leaving Sokka in Appa's saddle.

Aang was very surprised at how late he had slept in, he'd never woken up after Sokka before. Aang then rubbed his eyes to make the blurriness go away and his eyes immediately burst wide open as he took in his surroundings.

"Holy shit," Aang said to himself.

The canyon was beautiful, there was a huge lake that was surrounded by grass trees, and there was a deer drinking from it (yes, its just an ordinary deer). That sight was immediately ruined for Aang when a spear burst through its neck and it dropped on the ground with a loud '_THUD'_ Sokka then jumped out from a bush in complete joy and yelled "yes finally delicious meat for Sokka!"

Aang turned around trying get the image of a bloody dead animal out of his vegetarian mind. He then noticed that on the opposite side of the canyon was a huge rock area that was perfect for earthbending; that was obviously the work of Toph. Aang had heard Sokka drag the dead animal away from the large pond, so Aang decided to find Katara or Toph.

Somehow Aang did not notice Katara practicing some new waterbending moves in the pond. Aang then decided to watch his very attractive girlfriend of three months on a nearby rock. She was only wearing her breast wrappings and some short swimming trunks that barely went past her smooth hips. Katara had noticed Aang staring at her intently for a while, but she didn't mind, she liked the way he looked at her.

Toph walked out from behind Aang and greeted him. She was covered in dirt and had a few drops of sweat on her forehead, she had clearly been practicing.

"Hi Twinkletoes," Toph said tiredly.

"Hi Toph," Aang greeted back.

Toph walked past Aang swaying her hips ever so slightly, but enough to notice. This definitely got Aang's attention. That is when Aang had noticed that Toph's body is now maturing. She is growing a larger pair of breasts and is starting to get the sexy curves of a young woman. As she walked away she felt a certain airbender's heart skip a beat as his eyes looked her up and down. Toph had a big smile across her face, What Aang didn't know was that Toph was secretly in love with him.

This was the first time Aang has felt something like this between him and Toph before; he thought it was really strange, but he liked it. Aang then looked back over to Katara after Toph was out of sight. Katara had stopped waterbending and now had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Aang angrily, noticing how Aang had looked at her best friend Toph, who was like a sister to her. Aang realized that Katara had seen him looking at Toph with lust in his eyes and he nervously scratched the back of his bald head.

"Uh……. I think I'm going to go see what Sokka's doing," Aang said as he scurried away like a frightened boyscout.

Well there it is, the first chapter. Please review, I don't care if your telling me its bad just as long as its helpful.

P.S. I will try to put new chapters up quickly but I cant promise anything as you all know school sucks and takes up a lot of time.


	2. The Confrontation

The Confrontation

Here is the second chapter of my fanfic

Aang went to go find Sokka to have an important discussion with him. When he found Sokka, he had finished gutting the deer and started to cook it. Aang approached his friend.

"Hey Sokka," Aang said with a curious tone.

"Hey Aang, whats up?"

"Uhhh Sokka," Aang paused "have you noticed anything about Toph?"

"Yeah I have, she's getting pretty hot," Sokka then paused "and I've seen the way you lokk at her, you should definitely make your move," said Sokka with a big grin on his face.

"You really think so, I've thought about it but I'm just afraid that Toph will earthbend me into the Cliffside. I'm also afraid of hurting Katara's feelings if she found out."

As the two guys talked, a little earthbender was hiding behind a bush listening to their conversation with her 'super hearing' and she had the biggest smile on her face. As Toph was 'listening in' she thought to herself, "that's it, I'm going to tell Aang that I'm definitely interested. But I have to be subtle about it I don't want him to think that I'm too desperate."

As Toph got up to leave and come up with a plan to seduce Aang when she heard Aang tell Sokka "That's it I'm gonna break it to Katara that I'm interested in someone else, and them I'm going to have to build up the courage to tell Toph how I feel."

As Toph heard this she felt so happy but had a slight frown on her face. She remembered how long it took Aang to get the courage to tell Katara how he felt about her, She can't wait that long! Toph is going to have to tell him first.

It was getting and Toph decided to get to bed a little earlier than she usually does to think about what she was going to do. Toph made her way back to camp, made her earth tent and as she lay on the grassy ground she decided to tell Aang tomorrow as soon as she got Aang alone.

Meanwhile………..

Aang went to go and find Katara to tell her the news. Katara was just getting out of the large pond and drying off with her waterbending. She must have been practicing for hours. This wasn't the best place to tell Katara bad news like this, she is surrounded by her natural element after all. Add the fact that she was a waterbending master and Sifu to the Avatar. But Aang tried not to think about that, She needed to know and Aang wasn't about to pussy out now.

"Katara ," Aang said nervously, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it Aang?"

"I need to tell you that....uh…. I'm sort of, interested in someone else, I'm reallyh sorry," Aang said stuttering.

"Have you told Toph how you feel yet?"

"Wait what how did you know it was her, and no I haven't."

"Please Aang it's pretty obvious, I've seen the way you look at her," Katara said matter-of-factly "I just wanted you to be mature about it and tell me so that you'll only have one girlfriend at a time."

"Oh okay. But do you really think she feels the same way about me?" Aang asked hopefully.

"I don't know Aang, I can never tell what Toph is thinking. But if she doesn't feel the same way I'm sure she won't hurt you too bad."

Aang started to wince at that last comment. Katara started laughing when she saw the fear in Aangs face. Katara then said "don't worry Aang I'm sure you'll be just fine." Aang didn't respond and just realized that he was really tired and decided to go to bed, as did Katara. As Aang and Katara got back to camp they found Sokka asleep snoring obnoxiously loud. Aang an Katara chuckled at the sight and went to bed. Aang didn't fall asleep that night.

The next morning Toph woke up surprisingly early, everyone else was still asleep. Toph made it her personal mission to tell Aang how she felt. As Toph approached Aang's tent she felt an awful lot of stirring inside, she realized he was awake. Toph walked inside.

"Aang I need to talk to you," Toph said nervously.

Aang almost jumped out of his sleeping bag not noticing that Toph had walked inside his tent.

"Sorry," Said Toph laughing a little bit.

"It's alright, what did you want to talk about?" Aang replied.

"Well Aang I wanted to tell you that ever since Roku's Island I've realized that…uh… Aang I love you," Toph said nervously stuttering.

Aang didn't reply, and Toph thought that he hadn't heard him until he leaned in to give her a little kiss on the lips. Toph was a little shocked but as soon as she recovered she jumped onto Aang and slammed her lips on to his. They both shared a long passionate kiss. As they pulled away to catch their breath Toph noticed something brush up against her legs and she said "something tells me you liked what you just received." Aang was confused, and just then she pointed down to his groin and Aang noticed that he had a massive bulge in his pants. Aang blushed furiously, that made Toph smile.

Aang and Toph were having a passionate make out session that lasted about ten minutes. The young airbender was surprised at how easily the little blind earthbender tok his breath away, that was all Aang needed to realize that she was the right girl for him.

Toph wanted this to go farther, way farther. Toph got off of Aang and he groaned that it was already over. Toph then grabbed Aang's hand, pulled him to his feet and said in the sexiest voice she could make "Aang I'm gonna rock your world." (Pun definitely intended). They both left Aang's tent with huge smiles on their faces.

Ooh, I wonder what's going to happen, oh wait I do know whats going to happen , Im writing the story. But you don't, look out for the next chapter.


End file.
